1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste receptacles and, more specifically, to a compartmentalized waste and recyclable container. The compartmentalized container is comprised of a divided waste container having removable receptacles. One receptacle is designed for holding normal waste while the other is designed for holding recyclables, such as cans, jars, plastic bottles, etc. The waste container has a sectioned lid providing access to either or both containers. The present invention also provides means whereby the container can be opened by a foot operated mechanism, relieving the user of having to have a free hand for access. Additionally, the container can incorporate wheels for mobility and apertures within the exterior wall. Each of the interior removable receptacles can also have handles mounted thereto for ease of removing and carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other receptacles designed for recyclables. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,592 issued to Lee on Nov. 7, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Haas, et al. on Sep. 10, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,635. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,958 was issued to Witthoeft on May 12, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 9, 1999 to (NAME) as U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,904.
A refuse collection apparatus for segregation of recyclable materials and the like includes an outer container body which receives a plurality of inner complimentary receptacle units. Each receptacle unit includes recessed handle members at the upper edge thereof to facilitate removal from the outer container and a lower handle portion at the opposite end of the unit for convenient carrying and dumping of the unit. In one embodiment, a wire support frame is fitted within the rim of the outer container body to support lip portions of the receptacle units. In another embodiment, a receptacle tray is provided to rest within the container body on the receptacle units for collecting stackable recyclable materials such as newspaper, while only partially covering the access openings to the receptacle units for permitting deposit of refuse therein without removing the tray. In a third embodiment a partition wall divides the interior container area into two collection chambers, one being provided with receptacle units and a tray for segregated recyclable collection while the other is utilizable for non-recyclable collection. A pivoted cover for the recyclable chamber enables automated inversion and dumping of the other chamber.
An improved trash separator container is provided and consists of a housing having a closed bottom wall and an open top. A first mechanism is within the housing, for dividing the housing into multiple compartments to separately store different types of trash items which are to be recycled therefrom. A top cover fits over the open top of the housing. A second mechanism is in said top cover, for gaining access into each of the compartments so as to deposit the different types of trash items into the compartments. A third mechanism is connected to the closed bottom wall of the housing, for rotating the housing latitudinally along its axis when placed upon a flat surface so that one portion of the access mechanism will always face a person, allowing the person to deposit the trash items into one of the selective compartments.
A refuse collection unit for household use comprising a container body defining a first storage area adapted to receive at least a conventional plastic refuse bag therein and a second storage area adapted to receive at least two removable rigid liners in a side-by-side disposition therein. The removable liners are each used to store a particular type of recyclable refuse material therein, and the conventional plastic refuse bag for storage of nonrecyclable refuse. The liners include a bottom wall, three liner walls and an upwardly stepped fourth wall. Hand-gripping elements are provided on each of said liners. The first storage area rises higher than the second storage area for easy recognition of the areas. In addition, a pair of hinged cover members are provided, one for the first storage area and the other for the second storage area. A third liner may be placed in the first storage area to occupy substantially one-half of said first storage area.
An apparatus for dividing a trash can into a plurality of separate compartments for separating and storing recyclable materials. The plurality of separate compartments are formed by placing a plurality of insertable dividers into the trash can. The dividers combine to define an aperture in the center of the trash can opening to a lower volume of the trash can, permitting the disposal of metal cans or some other material into the lower volume.
While these receptacles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.